Fate Blood Flow Black
by Because I'm so Original
Summary: The world had entered a Second Age of the Gods thanks to the wish of one man upon the Holy Grail. Now the Grail War is treated as a sport with annual wars for up incoming or disgraced mages to participate to prove themselves. This is the tale of one such war.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0:**

* * *

Lucian looked on in awe as the light of the summoning circle died down with the silhouette of a person standing before him. The young mage swallowed a lump that had been building up in his throat during the ritual, sweat dripped down his brow as the silhouette moved its head in his direction.

As the dust settled to reveal a man who looked to be in his early sixties, wearing what looked to be the armor of a Roman soldier or general. He held himself in a manner that brought to mind the images of royalty or high class nobles.

"You must be the master. Am I correct?" It took a few seconds for the question to fully register inside Lucian's mind.

"Y-Yes, that would be correct. I am Lucian Velvet, and you are?" The black haired mage replied while also motioning for the servant to introduce himself.

"Hmp, of course I'm right. As for myself, you may refer to me as Saber. Now rejoice for summoning me has assured you victory." Saber spoke in a confident manner that for the briefest moments convinced Lucian to believe him.

"Saber? You're a Saber? Fuck! Saber has the lowest win rate in the Holy Grail War!" Lucian yelled in distress.

"I beg your pardon? Are you insinuating that I'm weak due to my class?" Saber gave an incredulous look at the mage he was to call master.

"Well in a manner of speaking...yes!" Lucian began pasting around the room and mumbling to himself.

Saber was left to watch the shameful display of his master's growing anxiety, something that irked the Heroic Spirit.

"_Calm down at once!_" Saber spoke with an authoritative tone that Lucian found difficult to refuse.

"Now listen here, I don't care what happened to the other Sabers of the past wars, because no matter what I will win this war. Now I suggest that we spend our time coming up with a strategy for the coming battles. Don't you agree master?" Saber questioned only to recipe a quick nod from his master.

Never in his life had Lucian ever felt this amount of terror he felt for his servant now. Something about the older man just made the young mage feel unsafe. But with this newfound fear came hope. Hope that they'd be able to overcome the other servants.

* * *

Rider sat on the white colored balcony that clashed with his black armor and hair. In the center of his armor was a blood red ruby that matched his eyes. He exuded an aura that could only be described as monstrous, one so inhumanly wicked that to call this man a Heroic Spirit seemed impossible. And yet that did not stop Rider's master from smiling at him.

She was a young woman with pale skin and green eyes. Her hair was put up in two long blonde pigtails. Unlike Rider who was dressed in black, she wore a white gown with black cuffs and collars, with a slit running from her knee down to the end of the dress. A bright smile was spread out across her face as she offered a cup of tea to Rider, who graciously accepted.

"You known Rider your not at all what I was expecting when I summoned you." She said with a slight giggle at the perturbed expression the raven haired man gave.

"Oh? What were you expecting master?" Rider asked.

"Please call me Mary, I find formalities rather dull. But I guess I was expecting you to be scary with your reputation." Mary explained.

"A reputation founded by exaggeration and propaganda. Although if you wish it Mary, I would be willing to act scarier." Rider proposed making the girl laugh.

"That won't be necessary. I like you the way you are. Although you must hate the way people see you." She spoke somberly.

"Not at all. I did what was necessary for my people, if that means I have to be seen as a monster then so be it. I gladly accept that as my fate." Rider proclaimed before taking a sip of his tea.

"Mmm, this tea is truly delightful." He said setting his cup down before disappearing into his spiritual body.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now what should we do regarding the other servants?" Mary asked raising a finger to her lips.

"For now I'm going to check then perimeter to ensure nobody gets in. The last thing I want is for Assassin to sneak in and kill you this early on in the war." Rider's voice responded inside her head.

"Alright, in that case I'll leave that to you while I study up on the other participants." Mary said as she brought her hands together.

* * *

Sleep. How long had he gone without sleep? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? He couldn't be sure as time had blurred together. All he knew was that he desperately sought after it and with the help of the Grail he might just achieve it.

He was a tall lanky man with unhealthy pale skin and dark circles under his brown eyes giving him a constantly tired look. His brown hair was greasy and long reaching his lower back, upon his chin was a massive and scruffy beard with qa wiry texture, his fingernails long and filed into points giving him pseudo claws. He wore a pair of faded black jeans and stained white t-shirt that made his appearance look dirty almost as if he was homeless.

Ironically at his side was a beautiful woman with tan colored skin. Her dark colored hair was hidden by an autumn orange colored shroud that lead into a stunning dress of the same color. Unlike her male companion that looked as if he had came from the streets she looked absolutely immaculate as if she were beauty incarnate. However betraying the inherent beauty of her features was a deep frown that made her look as if she wanted to be anywhere but here at this moment.

"Master are you sure this is a good idea?" Se asked the man to her side.

"Of course Lancer, no one will ever think to look here." He said dismissing Lancer's clear worry.

"It's just this place is so filthy." She said looking at the junk that littered the area around them.

"It also happens to be home, now shut up or do I have to use a command seal?" The master of Lancer threatened which made the woman stop her complaints.

Still though she wished she didn't have to stay at a dump yard but sadly she wasn't given the option. Such a cruel fate to befall a goddess such as herself.

* * *

Eris Dunbar looked on in brief disappointment when she saw her servant. He was a giant headless and topless man with eyes located were his nipples should be and a mouth carved out of his naval. The man was covered in flames, a majority of which spewed from his mouth.

"Berserker I take it?" Eris asked only to receive a low growl in response.

"You're not the one I was hoping to summon, but that's fine, I don't mind." She spoke in a soothing tone. Eris was an old woman with a head of grey hair and a face full of wrinkles. Her form was adorned in a brown sweater and khakis.

"Shall we head out Berserker?" Eris asked the hulking monstrosity.

"Rrrrr…" Berserker responded before entering his astral form.

* * *

Archer appeared as an old man with a large cloak worn over his shoulders and ending at his ankles. His beard had hints of grey as did his hair. Sitting in a chair not too far from him was his master, Thaan Corvis, a man with blonde hair and brown eyes that wore a white business suit.

"Archer, have you finished with the preparations?" Thaan questioned only to receive a nod.

"I have and what of you, Assassin?" Archer asked a woman who stood in the corner of the room.

She wore a black dress, and had blood red hair and pale white skin. She smirked at the man her visage briefly morphing into a monsterous grin with sharp teeth and black hollow eyes.

"Naturally Archer, you don't think I'd disappoint our master do you?" Assassin inquired.

"I don't doubt your abilities just your commitment." Was all Archer had said causing Assassin to stare daggers into the older man.

"How dare you, you insolent worm!" Assassin shouted angrily.

"Now now, you two save the hostility for the other servants. The last thing I need is for you two to kill each other." Thaan spoke in a smooth tone of voice that seemed rehearsed to the ears of Archer but was welcomed by Assassin.

"After all we have a Holy Grail War to win." Thaan said smirking to himself in reassurance.

"Yes master." Both Heroic Spirits replied in unison.

* * *

Alex Crawley looked to the files he had on hand regarding the masters participating in this years Holy Grail War. With the exception of one or two names he was less than impressed with the roster.

"You shouldn't be too surprised master, not everyone can be as well accomplished as yourself." Caster spoke manifesting behind the young man.

Alex was in his twenties being one of the youngest masters in the current war only beaten by the Mary Macbeth by a year. His hair was cut short and his green eyes were covered by a pair of glasses. His long sleeve shirt was olive green in color and his black carpenter pants held on assortment of tools in them.

Caster on the other hand looked like a child's ideal for a favorite grandpa, he even gave that grandfatherly vibe oh so perfectly. The man's fading hair was combed back. He wore a black robe with silver chains hanging around him.

"So tell me master what is it that you hope to seek with the Grail? From what I can tell there doesn't seem to be anything that you want that you couldn't just obtain yourself. Its peaked my curiosity." Caster tilted his head to emphasize his curiosity.

"Proof. All my life I've been dubbed a prodigy. I want to see if I'm truly worthy of such a title. And I'll do that by seeing if I can obtain the sixth magic, a desire most mages have forgotten in this second Age of the Gods." Alex answered in monotone.

"I see, and if you fail?" Caster questioned further.

"Then that just means everyone was mistaken. Nothing more nothing less." Was all he had to say which caused Caster to laugh.

"Good, very good! I can't wait to see where you'll take us then!" Caster beamed in excitement.

"Hmm." Alex nodded in agreement.

Thus began the next Grail War in a series of countless wars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't practiced magecraft? Aren't you a master chosen by the Grail to fight for the right to claim it?" Saber was not pleased not in the slightest and it all had to do with his master.

"Well you see about that, I'm actually the third born in my family so I was never supposed to be a mage in the first place. But then my siblings kinda got themselves killed and my father had no choice but to make me the next head of the family, but before that I have to prove myself in a Grail War, so as you might have guessed I have a lot on my plate here." Lucian answered.

"Hardly. If anything I'd say that you have it easy you just have to do well in the war not win it." Saber pointed out in a bitter tone.

"Oh god Saber you're right! In that case we can do it Sabers tend to make it to the final rounds before being taken out. Oh this is great!" Lucian was on cloud nine as he spoke, Saber however didn't look too thrilled.

"Hey what gives with that look Saber?" Lucian asked.

"Master, I would like to win and have my wish for the Grail granted." Saber replied making Lucian look at the man with a surprised look.

"Oh, and what is that?" Lucian questioned.

"I want to be able to say that I deserved to stand at the side of my closest friend more so than my rival. That is my wish for the Grail." Saber revealed causing Lucian to give a sympathetic look to the Heroic Spirit.

"Saber, the chances of us winning are low, maybe if you were an Archer then we'd have it in the bag, but as it stands we might get far into the war but I don't see us winning it." Lucian spoke softly as if he was attempting to comfort the man.

"You've already given up, how distasteful I've finally been given the chance to obtain the Grail but my master is a defeatist that values statistics more than results." Saber bemoaned his fate before quickly getting a hold of himself.

"No, matter even if you have no will to fight that doesn't mean I don't. I will win this war and grasp the Grail with my own two hands, I'll prove you wrong master, just you wait and see." Despite his calm demeanour there was a fire clearly burning in his eyes as he promised this to Lucian who was taken aback by the bold declaration of the Heroic Spirit of the Sword.

"You're really dead set on winning this thing aren't you?" He asked only to receive a nod.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise." Saber said crossing his arms behind his perfectly straight back.

"Then I guess I might as well get this over with." Lucian stretched out his arms before turning his attention to a box he left on his kitchen counter.

"What is the importance of that box?" Saber inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just something my mother whipped up for me when she found out that I'd be participating. It's kinda a family heirloom." Lucian said opening the box to reveal the a torn piece of red fabric, Saber looked at it with a sense of recognition.

"That can't be…" The servant muttered to himself.

"It's the catalyst that most members of my family use to summon their servant. I however was forbidden from using it but was allowed to carry it with me as a good luck charm of sorts. Lord knows I'm gonna need it." The black haired man closed the box before stuffing it away into a duffle bag.

"Well come along Saber, the war isn't going to win itself now is it?" Lucian urged the man to follow.

"So, in that case I assume that you've decided to actually fight then?" Saber question and Lucian just gave him a shrug.

"First things first before we can fight I should give you a run down of who we're up against." Lucian pulled out a file from the bag and tossed it to Saber.

"Some of the masters in this years Grail War are heavy hitters, for example there's Eris Dunbar, this is her second Grail War. She holds the record as the youngest person to win a Grail War and in the shortest amount of time as well. She was only five when she won during the third day in. Honestly I don't know why she decided to come back all of a sudden nor do I know why anyone thought it was a good idea to let the old crow back after she already won once but I don't make the rules I just follow them." Lucian exposited.

"Speaking of unfair the person I'm most worried about is the golden child, Alex Crawley. The guy is an expert in just about every school of magecraft, if you can think of it he's likely mastered it or has come close to it." He complained openly.

"Hmm? I hope to do battle against both of their servants in that case." Saber said his voice calm and balanced.

"You're kidding right? You'd want to fight against whatever monsters those two summoned?" Lucian held a perplexed expression.

"Of course, somebody has to fight them and it might as well be me." Saber scoffed at his master's attitude before looking over more of the documents he had on the other masters.

"You'd lose though!" Lucian shouted.

"In my lifetime I only ever lost two conflicts, one of which resulted in my untimely demise. My death was humiliating but not as hummalating as what they did with my corpse afterwards." Saber revealed which made his master give him an odd look.

"Okay where are you going with this Saber?" He asked his servant.

"What I'm getting at is that I have no intention of losing, dear master. Defeat will be met with death and as it stands I have no intention of dying again. No, when I do battle there is no way I'll ever lose." Saber boasted which made Lucian roll his eyes.

"Sound like a bunch of hot air if you ask me." Saber shot his master a look that struck the appropriate amount of fear to get him to shut up.

"I suggest that you pick your next words wisely." Saber threatened.

"Y-Yes sir!" Lucian winced at Saber's gaze.

"Good. I'm glad you understand." Saber commented before flipping to a random page.

"Mary Macbeth, how interesting." The Heroic Spirit noted while looking at the blondes picture.

* * *

Mary had to admit it was a strange feeling to be followed by an invisible bodyguard, but she wouldn't complain as she felt comfort in knowing the one that stood in arms reach was Rider. The reason behind this arrangement was a simple one, Rider had sense a servant was nearby and had requested that they investigate, naturally Mary agreed as she wished to see what a battle between servants would look like up close and in person.

They currently found themselves underground in an abandoned subway tunnel only to come across an old woman. She had a soft and nurturing smile on her face as she looked over Mary and the empty space next to her.

"I take it you're the master looking for a fight?" Mary asked rhetorically.

"That's correct." Was all Eris had said before raising her hand up.

"Okay, get em' Berserker." Suddenly a headless giant surrounded in fire appeared in front of the woman.

Berserker swung with at Mary with an axe in hand, however the attack never hit as Rider materialized to block the attempt on his master's life. Rider showed some difficulty in keeping the attack at bay but still managed if only barely.

"Impressive, I didn't think anyone could block an attack from Berserker. Oh well as a wise man once said, if at first you don't succeed try, try again." Eris said as the flames around Berserker's body increased in intensity giving him the extra umph to push Rider away.

The Heroic Spirit of the Mount took the time to rush at the giant and slashed his midsection with his blade, however nothing happened. Rider widened his eyes in shock before taking a hold of his master and calling forth his stead, a black horse adorned in armor. The next thing that Mary knew they were back in her house as if they never left.

"Rider was that your Noble Phantasm just now?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I thought it necessary as it appeared that I couldn't harm Berserker and I'm certain he was holding back." Rider stated.

"You're certain?" Mary asked only to receive yet another nod from Rider.

"Given the identity of Berserker I'd say it has to do with his Noble Phantasm, however I can't confirm this without further observation." Rider admitted.

"Could you beat him?" Mary asked and Rider remained silent for a solid minute before responding.

"It would take the assistance of the other servants but it is possible. But I'd have to see what the others are capable of first before I could formulate a plan of attack." Rider said helping Mary of the horse.

"I see, so then I take it this was more of you just testing the waters then?" Mary question and once again was given a nod.

"I couldn't risk the possibility that other masters were watching. While I had to make use of one of my Noble Phantasms it was a price I'm more than willing to make as opposed to what information might've been revealed had the fight been any longer." Rider said before bowing his head.

"My apologies if I overstepped master." He spoke in a quiet manner that seemed out of place on the man.

"It's no problem Rider, if anything I believe you made the right call." Mary smiled before waving her hand away.

"For now we'll focus on observing the other servants to figure out who we'll need to take down Berserker. Although I have a feeling I already know of one or two that might be of use." Mary's smile grew wider.

"Still its best to not get ahead of ourselves. Let's keep to the plan." Rider suggested.

"Of course." She said her face returning to a more neutral expression.

* * *

Berserker growled in anger as Rider and his master vanished. Eris, on the other hand simply smirked at the space that they once occupied. It seemed they knew when they were fighting a losing battle something that most master servant pairs didn't seem to be able to recognize in her experience. That made Rider and his master dangerous in her mind, dangerous but also fun.

She turned to look at Berserker and placed a calming hand against the monsters arm. The action seemed to work as Berserker stop his growling and his tense body losened.

"It's about time that we head back home, Berserker." Eris spoke in the most soothing tone she could muster.

In response Berserker dematerialized into his spiritual form. Eris smiled before she started to cough heavily. In the midst of her fit a splotch of blood left her mouth.

"It seems like I don't have much time left. Hopefully I'll be able to last long enough to see your wish granted, Berserker." Eris mumbled to herself as the taste of iron filled her mouth.

"You might not be my first servant but I can't deny you your wish." She looked at the spot that Berserker had stood in before closing her eyes.

"This'll be my last war, win or lose I know I'll die in it. Still, I refuse to give up just yet." Eris declared.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter I know but I wanted to try and update as quickly as I could.**

**superpierce: It was mostly thrown in as a bit of humor but I do think realistically Archers would have the highest win rate, after all Gilgamesh, Karna, and Heracules are at their strongest when summoned as Archers. Heck Rama is a Saber but should be an Archer, but I digress, thanks for reviewing I appreciate it.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
